10 Titans Journey Through the Decade
by Symbolic Joker
Summary: Five extra teens are summoned from their Worlds to become extra founders of the Teen Titans. Their psuedo-leader? The Destroyer of Worlds; Kamen Rider Decade!
1. Go!

**Author's Reaons: It just came to me one day and I got PRETTY hyper as I continue thinking about it.**

**Important Notes: This story is probably the most important to me when I compare it to my other stories. SO I WILL NOT SPOIL ANYTHING AT ALL!**

**Disclaimer: Kamen Rider, Teen Titans, Metroid and all the other franchise belongs to their respective owners. Any quotes/songs/items/references/etc from other series also belong to their respective owners. Only own my OC, Tsubasa Kadoya who's personality is based off mine.**

* * *

Our story opens in the middle of a dark alley. There, our protagonist lies unconscious, his body hidden from view with exception of his legs due to trash cans. He was a handsome young man that had a short shag style of black hair, wearing a thick short sleeve black hoodie over a magenta turtleneck that was tucked into baggy black pants that hid most of the young man's black and white sneakers. Lying on his neck was a set of black headphones with some magenta on them.

And then, suddenly the young man opened his eyes, revealing they were a dark shade of brown.

The young man's eyes quickly darted left and right, up and down, in an effort to find out where he was. After figuring he out he was in an alley, he slowly got up and continued to look around to see if it was a familiar alley. Seeing that it wasn't, he left it. And immediately he wished he stayed unconscious.

He was in a city. No surprises there. He lived in one. Just not one that can pass off as a New York rip off.

"I've got the feeling I'm nowhere near home." The young man commented to himself, seeing some signs in English and none in Japanese. "Yup. Definitely nowhere near home." He said to himself with a nod, before walking away to find a payphone so he could call his family. Though, when he put his hands into his hoodie's jacket, he found it to be filled with two objects, despite the fact to anybody else it looked like it was only filled with air.

Taking out the objects, the young man's eyes widened in shock. Two words rang out in his mind from seeing these two objects.

'_DecaDriver… . RideBooker… ._'

Shaking his head, he narrowed his eyes before walking back into the alley he woke up in. He put one of the objects back into his pocket, the one that looks like a bastardized camera. The other object, that looked like some high tech book, was opened. The young man's eyes narrowed in further when he saw two things; The lid of the object having a deck of Cards with grey blurred images, while the other side had a deck of Cards that was filled with bright images; specifically of armored men with different helmet designs. The young man could only sigh as his mind racked up the possibilities.

'_I could be wrong. Somebody was merely kind enough to give their fan-made copies of the cards… ._' The young man thought. However, despite thinking so, he closed the RideBooker before pulling out the bottom part that was revealed to be a Grip of a weapon like a sword or a gun. Then the RideBooker suddenly extended a blade. An extremely long and sharp blade. '_… You've got to be kidding me._' Was the deadpanned thought.

Seeing that… whatever he was thinking was true, the teen merely walked out of the alley. And again, he wished he just stayed unconscious when he saw a green comet or meteor crashing somewhere in the city. The young man merely sighed before dashing towards to the crash site, despite wondering why he should go. Giving up, he only had one thought going through his mind as he ran:

'_There are somedays where people just want to jump out of the f*cking window so they don't have to deal with shit like this anymore. I'm pretty sure today qualifies._'

* * *

He paused.

Seriously, he just paused.

The still unnamed young man stared at the familiar scene. A teen about his age wearing a traffic light costume was fighting the alien girl that was actually the green comet/meteor. Then a green changeling joined before a cyborg (whose parts were mostly covered by his clothes) stepped in. However, unlike how he remembered it, more people joined in.

Like a purple haired Goddess wearing black clothing and armor fighting along side the boys. Along with a Halfa that was just getting used to his powers if him not being used to flight and accidentally phasing through the ground was any indication. Also joining the five was a black haired girl that looked like she just entered her teens, gunslinging… well; guns, sometimes being forced to defend herself with the odd-looking small shield equipped on her left arm.

"Not going to join in?"

The young man chided himself for being shocked as well as for letting someone sneak up on him. He turned around, only to be greeted by a young woman who would usually be mistaken as a man due to her Power Suit not showing off her figure correctly. A name went through the teen's mind as he identified the young woman in front of him.

'_Samus Aran… ._'

"Hn. Idiots aren't they?" Samus commented as she walked past the young man. "Attacking an innocent when they don't even realize what she's trying to do."

"What?" The young man calmly asked with a raised eyebrow as he turned his head. "You acting like you understand what she's saying."

"She's Tamaranean. However, the Tamaraneans I've had the pleasure of meeting never had the ability to shoot energy blasts from their hands." Samus stated.

'_Tamaranens exist in Metroid. Who knew?_' The teen thought to himself, thankful that nobody in the vicinity could read his mind. "Well, the cuffs on her hand sure say 'Somethings not right about my situation. Please take the time to figure it out before trying to attack me just because I look like an escaped convict'." The young man said with a shrug, before walking towards the surprisingly not one-sided battle.

"… Unless you have a weapon or have superpowers like the green skinned kid, I suggest you play support." Samus stated, as if just noting to herself that the young man in front of her had no weapons nor seem to have any superpowers.

"Oh trust me, I have weapons." The young man said, taking out the DecaDriver from before placing it on his waist. A grey strap extended from one side before connected to the other, forming a belt. A belt that was part of belts that the oddest looking buckles you had ever seen. The RideBooker suddenly summoned and attached itself to the DecaDriver, with the young man quickly taking out a specific Card from the overly large card holder.

Samus being Samus, didn't reveal that she was slightly surprised that DecaDriver suddenly became a belt. She was surprise though at what came next.

"Henshin"

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

The young man pulled on the side of the buckle, the camera part of it twisting 90 degrees to reveal a card slot. He inserted the card into it before 'closing' the buckle. Then came the silhouettes with different symbols in the place of the window that slammed to the young man, covering him in black, grey and white armor. The buckle then released black cards that slammed into the young man's helmet, before a yellow light was signaled from it and a magenta color replaced the grey parts of the armor.

There, now stood with large green bug-eyes; Kamen Rider Decade.

"Saa... (Now...) let's go my fellow armored warrior." Decade stated, taking the RideBooker of his belt before transforming it into a more gun-like form.

* * *

'_In retrospect, I should've thought this out a bit more._' Decade mused to himself before blocking a strike to his head. '_Then again, I am going toe to toe with Robin of all people. That's gotta say something right?_' Decade then had to block an Ecto Ray aimed for his back before blocking a strike from the Boy Wonder.

When Samus and Decade join the battle, they sided with the Tamaranean. Of course, they could used better words when they all talked to each other. Words that didn't piss off the Boy Wonder (and some of his other 'teammates') and caused the fight to escalate even further. But alas, Samus and Decade were jerks and now they were having the fight of their life. Didn't help that the person they were trying to help sometime tried to blast them as well.

"Can't you tell her to stop shooting at us?!" Decade yelled at Samus as he fought off Robin, while she fought off the cyborg along with the purple haired Goddess.

"Can't you see that I'm busy?!" Samus snapped back at him, shooting the cyborg right in the stomach before being forced to block a sword strike from the Goddess. The Tamaranean was busy fighting off the green changeling and the gunslinging girl, who sometimes disappeared completely and the outnumbered trio found themselves having much more wounds then they had a few seconds before.

"Tch. Didn't want to use this but you punks left me with little choice." Decade admitted before taking out a card from his RideBooker.

**KAMEN RIDE: KUUGA**

Then, Decade's armor suddenly shifted. With the exception of the DecaDriver and the attached RideBooker, you couldn't even tell the person that was now fighting Robin and the Halfa was the same magenta armored young man from before. Decade now changed to Kuuga, an armored warrior that bright red bug eyes, a gold horn based off a stag beetle, and bright red generic armor.

**FINAL FORM RIDE: K-K-KUUGA**

D. Kuuga then took out another card from the RideBooker, before inserting it into his Driver. He then suddenly shifted into a giant mechanical stag beetle.

"… That would be so cool if that didn't spell trouble for us." The Halfa commented, with the green changeling making a similar comment. The stag beetle then charged to Robin, grabbing him into the air where the Halfa was forced to try to shoot it down. However, he kept failing miserably due to his lack of experience, even sometimes hitting Robin by mistake ("ARE YOU TRYING TO HIT HIM OR ME?!").

With Samus, she managed to get a few free hits in when her two opponents were distracted by D. Kuuga changing into the stag beetle. The same for the Tamaranean, who blasted the gunslinging girl into a building while the changeling changed into a small animal to dodge her blasts more easily.

"_This is getting out of hand._" Samus commented to the Tamaranean.

"_You can… speak my language… ?_" The Tamaranean questioned, surprised.

"_I have translators built into this suit, plus I met some Tamaraneans before._" Samus stated.

"_Then you must help me!_" The young Tamaranean practically begged. "_You and your friend must help! The fate of this city depends on it!_" She said.

"What the hell are you two talking about?!" The cyborg yelled as the fight resumed. However, this time a black energy with a outline covered them all, and quickly separated them back to their own 'teams'. Quickly darting their heads around, they found a girl in a blue cloak with a hood obscuring most of her face being the source.

"… Hi… ." She said nervously, waving a hand around. The 'teams' just look back at each other, silently asking the question 'Is she with you?'. Seeing that neither side 'knew' the girl (a certain someone was lucky that his eyes were hidden by a mask), Decade stepped forward.

"Okay, so maybe we got off the wrong foot." One of the biggest understatements of history, DCD.

"You think?" Robin said, folding his arms. The rest of his 'team' followed.

"Look, have you tried asking the girl what's going on with her?" DCD asked as Samus and the Tamaranean talked.

"Do we look like we understand 'alien'?" The cyborg answered.

"Okay good point." DCD stated, 'unaware' that the Tamaranean was warning Samus of something.

"You're a slave?!" Samus suddenly cried out in English, causing all eyes to snap back at the Tamaranean, who suddenly found the floor interesting. Registering what they just heard, Robin's team felt bad. Because they attacked a slave that most likely want nothing more then freedom. "_Wait, if that's the case, then who was the one who enslaved you?_" Samus asked the Tamaranean in her language.

"_The Gordanians. They would most likely to… ._" Before she could finish her sentence, a giant pod just crash-land into the middle of the city's bay, onto a small island that was miraculously big enough for it. After it's touchdown, a massive hologram that was so large you could see it from every point in the city, announced via giant ugly reptilian fish-like alien covered in dark green scales and off-gold armor; that an 'escaped prisoner' was now within the city, and that should no one attempt to assist the 'escapee', also that the city would be left with 'only minimal damage.' However, if anyone attempted to assist her, the alien then said that their destruction 'would be absolute.'

"Wait… she said that she was slave." The green changeling stated, pointing to Samus before to the Tamaranean. "But they big green scary alien guy just said she was a prisoner." The gears were spinning in the changeling's mind. "… So… who's the telling the truth?"

"You rather believe a giant space gecko that threatened us and who's willing to destroy property that doesn't even belong to him then two girls that were only chatting to themselves and you just happened to heard what their conversation about?" DCD stated, and everybody could feel his raised eyebrow as he stared at the changeling.

"Uh… good point… ." The changeling stated nervously.

"So… just like that we're helping her?" The Halfa asked nervously, pointing to the Tamranean. Everybody else looked at each other.

"If you want to back out, it's fine. You were only helping out to stop her from causing more property damage." Robin stated, putting a hand on the Halfa's shoulder.

A letting out a sigh, the Halfa's opened his eyes to show determination. "No… pinkie is right. ("OI! IT'S MAGENTA!" "What's the difference?") These aliens need to learn that slavery isn't right, and they shouldn't go trashing other people's towns like they own the place. I'll help."

"So will I." The gunslinger girl stated in a quiet voice, though her attention was divided by DCD explaining to Samus, the cyborg and the green changeling on the differences of Magenta and Pink. Who knew one could make it so damn detailed?

Robin then turned to the last member of his 'team'. "Hmph! I will help, because I am a Goddess. A Goddess who does not care about her own subjects cannot be actually called a 'Goddess', no?" The girl said in a high and mighty voice.

"You don't have to sound so high and mighty about it." The cyborg muttered, though she heard him.

"Fine! Let's see you find this form more acceptable!" The Goddess snapped, before she changed into her Human Form; a young looking girl with purple eyes and hair that was a much lighter shade then her original form, wearing a white hoodie jacket that acts like a dress. It had a big white circular zipper that had a purple N on it. Her jacket also had two USB-like strings to make the hood smaller, plus big circular pockets that had an 'X' on it. She wore knee-length blue and white striped stockings and lilac with blue and white shoes. On her head were two gamepad-like hairclips.

The girl then suddenly yawned cutely. "Oh hey, what's everybody staring at?" She asked, as if she didn't realized what just happened.

"… Did you just made yourself younger?" Most of the 'team' asked, shellshocked.

"What? Oh no." She said, waving their shock off. "This is my Human form! Even Goddesses get tired. And it'll be so stupid wasting so much power to keep a transformation on." She stated.

"Transformation?!"

"Uh-huh!" The now younger-looking Goddess confirmed with a childish nod. "Me and the other Goddesses have Human Forms, since our CPU Forms are really for combat only!"

"I see… ." They clearly did not see what goes through her now childish eyes. Seriously, those eyes that showed a battle hardened warrior now only showed childish innocence.

They all heard an annoyed cough and saw that the Tamaranean looked annoyed before motioning to the giant pod and her cuffs. "… Anybody knows how to undo alien cuffs?" DCD asked, looking towards his new teammates.

"Let me." Samus offered. When questioned if she could do so, she merely stated she was taught to be a hacker. And she did it. She managed to undo the Tamranean's cuffs! However, she didn't expected to be rewarded for it. Said reward was a kiss.

Yes. Kiss. And not a kiss to the cheek either. Oh no, perish the thought!

It was a kiss, on the lips.

Yes, you read that right.

Now take the time to imagine; Samus Aran, a beautiful buxom blonde woman getting kissed on the lips by a young alien who can pass of as a beautiful young Human woman that had orange skin, red hair, emerald green eyes and sclera that had a great figure to match.

And if you gotten *ahem* _hard_ from imagining that then you need to get a life.

The guys jaws dropped, even DCD's, the gunslinger girl was shocked as well, but she did a much better job of hiding it. The Human Form of a cybernetic Goddess however… .

"Oh! Are we going into a hot steamy fanservice scene?! I wanna join next! I wanna join next!"

She doesn't sound so innocent anymore now does she?

Though, her words did snapped them all back into reality. The guys however blushed heavily, as with the gunslinger girl who's 'developing' mind created a similar scene where she was in Samus's place while a 'friend' was in the Tamaranean's. The kisser and kiss-ee though, practically pushed each other off.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Samus yelled in Tamaranean. Yes, the species name and language are the same surprisingly.

"My people can easily learn other language through the exchange in DNA. The simplest way is through 'kissing' as this planet called it." The Tamaranean answered. Cue more jaws dropping and none of them belonging to the innocent-yet-not-so-innocent Goddess.

"I see." DCD said, who didn't seemed shocked by the information like the rest of his team. "Alright, let's go. The space geckos aren't going to teach themselves a lesson." He gotten nods from the others. And with that, they all began walking towards to the giant pod.

* * *

The plan was simple; Go to the pod and find the mother ship of the Gordanians as the Tamranean called them. Along the way, they all introduced themselves;

(1) Robin the Boy Wonder; ex-sidekick of Batman; the Dark Knight of Gotham and one of the Founders of the Justice League. The Dynamic Duo had a falling out and so the bird finally left his nest and went solo.

(2) Victor Stone or as DCD (causing some others) liked/prefer to call him; Cyborg. He was a high school student who had gotten into an accident, which required most of his body parts to be replaced with cybernetics to save his life. Unfortunately, most people called him a freak and he was treated like an outcast due to his cybernetics.

(3) Beast Boy; ex-member of the Doom Patrol. Despite his curious and fun-loving nature, he seemed tight lipped when questioned on why he was an ex-member.

(4) Raven; the mysterious quiet mage. Originally, she stated she was not the 'hero-type' and merely interfered with them all because they weren't thinking things through and only focused on winning against the other. However, persuasion from Robin and some others caused her to join their cause.

(5) Koriand'r or in English: Starfire the Tamaranean; a slave of the Gordanians that escaped and the reason the 'space geckos' is invading the Earth. The reason why she was a slave was apparently because it was to save her planet, Tamaran, from a Gordanian invasion.

(6) Samus Aran; a bounty hunter in training. Though Samus had theorized she had been thrown into an alternate dimension where said Federation doesn't exist. She stated her homeworld had been invaded, and during the invasion she suddenly found herself on Earth. She seemed tight lipped about the invasion, plus Robin seemed to recognized her from reports about her.

(7) Homura Akemi, a Magical Girl. She was tight lipped like Raven about her past. All she revealed is that she was a Magical Girl who's power revolves around the shield she carries. She didn't say more then that though.

(8) Neptune or the Goddess; Purple Heart. Already the team preferred 'Purple Heart' over 'Neptune', though Beast Boy was an exception and Homura seemed to be as well. The girl was just way too hyper. Like she had drank coffee over and over again for past 100, no 200 hundred hours! If it weren't the fact they all saw it first hand, they would never had believed that 'Neptune' and 'Purple Heart' was the same person! It was just like people say; 'Don't judge a book by it's cover'.

(9) Danny Fenton, a young Halfa. During the walk he accidentally lost control and turned back into his Human Half, and was demanded an explanation. He revealed his parents had built a portal to alternate reality called the Ghost Zone where supposedly Ghosts lived. However, it seemingly didn't work. Danny, being the good son he is, tried to see if he could fix the portal. All he had to do was press the 'ON' button built inside the portal. Yeah, stupid, but now his got Ghost powers! Something that Beast Boy approves.

(10) Tsubasa Nakamura, AKA Kamen Rider Decade who had gained the short nickname; 'DCD'. Other then the fact he told the others of his abilities he didn't reveal anything about his past. He said that "A wise man's grandmother once said; 'It's fun to add a secret flavor so that no one knows. But… it's more fun to find it'." Of course most of them didn't realized what he was trying to say so he had to explained what he meant. Basically, his message was; 'If you want to know about my past, try to discover it yourself.'

However, along the way they had be spotted by Gordanians soldiers and had been forced to fight them. However, a few minutes of defeating them, the leader of the Gordanians, 'Trogaar' Starfire said his name was, had announced how the city were 'fools' and they had 'warned' the 'Earth Scum' what would happen if they 'assist the prisoner' and that their city will be destroyed.

Which lead them to now.

"Why didn't you tell us they had a giant particle weapon that could vaporize the entire town?!"

"Why must you all insist on the being 'nice'?!"

"This is all your fault! I can't believe you drag me into this!"

"Say WHAT?! You were one who went 'Robot Man 2.0' on me and tried to use me as a joy ride!"

"Don't even THINK about using me for your petty 'argument' Neptune."

"… . DANNY! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"HEY! DON'T USE ME! USE HOMURA OR EVEN DCD!"

"QUIET!" Eventually Raven had enough of the arguments and yelled loud enough to cause them to stop. The cost however was that everyone was now staring at her, since they didn't expect her to have such a loud voice. "… Hi… ." She did the only thing she could do; repeat what she did after she stopped the team from continuing fighting each other.

"Now that Raven here stopped your petty arguments… ." Raven blushed at the secret compliment. "… can we please stop the space geckos from vaporizing the town?" DCD asked, his bug eyes staring to the very souls of the others. Well, not really but you get the point.

Robin let out a sigh. "Tsubasa is right… . There are more important matters right now. We could save any arguments we have later, and for right now; we have to become a team. So what do you all say? Teammates?" Robin extend out a hand for the others put on.

"… . Teammates."

And just like that, a team that can rival the Justice League was born.

* * *

**Short. But I think it's fine. I'm not aiming for 10 000 words per chapter. As long as it's near 5 000 words (in this case it's about 4 000) then I'm okay with it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review!**


	2. Final Exam

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Kamen Rider, Teen Titans, Metroid and all the other franchise belongs to their respective owners. Any quotes/songs/items/references/etc from other series also belong to their respective owners. Only own my OC, Tsubasa Nakamura who's personality is based off mine.**

* * *

Tsubasa let out a yawn as he woke up to start his day. As his brain booted up; he just realized something.

This room wasn't _his_ room.

Eyes narrowed and darting around the room to find anything familiar, Tsubasa went to a nearby window and saw wherever he was had an ocean view with a city nearby. His brain still haven't registered where he was; Tsubasa went out of the room he was in to find himself in a metal hallway. Turning to look at the sliding door behind him, he saw that it had his name on it. Well, actually it said 'DECADE' but... .

Oh. Wait. Now he remembered.

After the whole Gordanian invasion (which was anti-climatic. Seriously, a few Final Form Rides was enough to turn the space geckos into easy pickings), the city welcomed them back as full fledged heroes. While the other heroes celebrated, some went with Robin who was called by the mayor of Jump City to discuss something:

The possibility of the team staying in Jump City as their protectors.

As they discussed the possibility, DCD 'noted' that most of their members had nowhere to go. And that every member of the team was the only friends they had in the city. Samus then pulled Robin away from the discussion to tell him the possibility of some of their members being from alternate versions of Earth as they had no idea about some of the world famous heroes like Superman or Batman.

Seeing that DCD was right as everyone possibility had nowhere to go, Robin agreed with the mayor to form Jump City's newest protectors;

the Teen Titans.

So after a few months of construction work; Titan's Tower was finally standing tall. Of course, it still wasn't finished yet (why the Hell the security system hasn't been finished yet Tsubasa didn't know) but hey at least they can finally move out of the 5-stars hotel they had to live in.

And out of uncomfortable situations... .

If you're wondering why Tsubasa shuddered; then all you had to do was think. They had to live in a hotel and there was five boys and five girls. Now, what does that mean?

If you still haven't figured it out then you need to see a doctor. It meant: A guy and a girl had to bunk together until it was possible to live in the Tower.

Guess who was the poor sap who had to bunk with Samus. Go on; guess!

'_Woman needs to stop being so damn trigger happy... ._' Tsubasa growled in his mind. First few days they woke up in the hotel, Samus kept pointing her Arm Cannon at his face because she wasn't fully awake yet. And why did Samus had to be in the bathroom first anyway?! He took 5 (at least) or 10 (at most) minutes in the shower! If anything it gave everyone _more_ time to get ready if he went first because the damn woman kept taking too long in the shower!

And she was the fastest in the shower compared to the other girls!

And why oh why did they decided to bunk _Neptune_ of all people with Starfire? The Goddess in Human form became a bad influence to the alien girl. Now Starfire was just as... _cheerful_ as Neptune!

He blamed Robin.

Because now he had to deal with Starfire quipping tropes depending on the situation. Neptune alone was bad enough!

"You know Mr. Author, you need to get a hobby!"

Neptune stop breaking the fourth wall before I decide to replace you with... I don't know Terra Branford from Final Fantasy VI!

"Okay, sheesh! Take a chill pill!"

"Neptune. It's too early for your Fourth Wall Breaking... ." Tsubada groaned.

"You know what you need? Some coffee!" Neptune chirped before taking out a mug of said liquid and holding it out to Tsubasa.

"I don't drink coffee Neptune... ." Tsubasa stated in a tired voice. "Give me that." He said, swiping the mug.

"Hey! You said... !"

"I know what I said. Doesn't mean I'm going to let _you_ have coffee of all things. You're so full of energy you don't need the damn stuff anyway."

"Is that a cup of coffee?" A new voice walked into the conversation. It was revealed to belong to Samus. However, she went through a small wardrobe change due to the fact some of the girls had to go out shopping.

The main reason was they only had one outfit. The other was Neptune and her habit of flashing everyone every time she bend over. Which was a lot. Seriously why was there so many coins on the ground? The city should do something about it... .

Samus was now wearing a light blue tank top with black fingerless gloves, black pants and high heels. Like she needed them. She was the second highest Titan, with Tsubasa being below her and Cyborg being the highest. Cyborg was 6 feet and 6 inches tall, Samus was 3 inches shorter while Tsubasa was just a 6 feet.

"Give it to me." Samus ordered. Quickly Tsubasa gave it to Samus. A cranky Samus was a Samus you want to run away from. Plus if he didn't got rid of the coffee sooner or later Neptune's going to snatch it back from his hands. The girl was just that quick.

"Hey! That's mine!" Neptune whined to the taller (and considering the fact Neptune's a Goddess; ironically younger) girl.

"Like you need it." Samus snapped back at Neptune. The argument continued as the group made their way to the common room. There, Cyborg and Beast Boy were having an argument about a missing remote while Homura was reading a book. Raven was chatting with Danny, no doubt about his ghost powers. Eventually, Cyborg and BB's arguement drowned out Raven's words, causing the goth-like girl to become frustrated before snapping:

"Simple! You just get up and change the channel manually!"

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Danny and Neptune looked like Raven just said she just said she was going to start wearing pink and shower everyone in the world with love. "... Don't even joke about that." Cyborg said.

"I wasn't joking." Raven snapped quietly.

"Good cause it wasn't funny! Now are you just going to stand there and talk all day long, or you going to help us find the remote?!"

Homura, seeing that she wasn't going to get some peace and quiet in the common room, was about to leave however Tsubasa and Samus took the opportunity to sandwiched her on the sofa she was sitting on.

"This is going to be good." Tsubasa noted.

"Yup." Samus agreed fully.

As the fight escalated further, Robin and Starfire walked into the common room as they discussed the secret of achieving the speed of light. "Whoa, easy there Titans!" Robin called out as he noticed the fight between five Titans, with three Titans enjoying the show (or in Homura's case trying to get out the sandwich Tsubasa and Samus unintentionally put her in) instead of stopping the fight. "Combat practice is this afternoon!" Combat practice won't be enough to calm Raven down if her verbal tongue lashing had anything to say about it Robin... .

"We must mend their dispute by sharing the unhealthy junk foods. I shall fetch them." Starfire offered before making her way to the kitchen.

"I don't need food!" Cyborg yelled, hearing what Starfire said. "I just need help finding the remote!" However, his words fell on deaf ears as Starfire opened the fridge only to find that all the food had somehow been covered in an odd blue gruesome substance. Looking to one part of the fridge where a wheel of cheese sat however however, a portion of the moldy, blue-furred mass suddenly rose up, forming a sloppily-made maw and screeched at Starfire.

Starfire acted appropriately; "EEK! KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Starfire shrieked in sudden fear before shooting out her signature 'Starbolt' at the creature. However, this had the effect of the substance exploding onto every thing in the room. Nothing in the common room was not covered in blue, moldy, gruesome substance which included the occupants.

"... Maybe we should just get pizza... ." Robin told Starfire as he just stood there in between the formerly arguing Titans while everyone else just stared into space.

* * *

After cleaning themselves from the... incident, most of the Titans head out for the Pizza Corner restaurant; the very same restaurant Starfire almost wrecked as she tried getting her cuffs off when she first arrived on Earth. The keyword in the sentence being 'most' as Tsubasa stated that he would clean up the mess in the common room. While the Titans had their own cleanup crew (the Tower was too huge for 10 teens to look after); Tsubasa reasoned that the clean up crew would be too scared of the goo.

As if to prove his point, the goo chose that time to growled at the Titans.

Samus stayed behind as well, her reason being that she wasn't really that social and Tsubasa would definitely need help dealing with the goo. That it would make good biohazard practice. Homura and Raven tried to stay behind as well; though in the end they couldn't because Homura's weapon would have no effect on the goo and Raven because... .

Well let's just say she tried picking the goo with her powers and decided it was better for her to go with the other Titans.

"Double pepperoni!" Cy cried out as the group tried deciding the pizza they were going to eat.

For the past 30 minutes.

"Dude! I'm _not _eating _meat_!" Beast Boy cried in protest.

"There's no meat in pepperoni!" Cy argued, not knowing that at that very moment, a person looking at them through a scanner was placing green crosshairs over their heads, the words _**INITIATE MISSION **_flashing red from the bottom.

"_Gizmo to Jinx. Begin Phase One._" The person named Gizmo said to another person named Jinx. Jinx, after recieving the transmission via hidden radio, effortlessly tossed a magical pink wave at a nearby bus, causing it to roll downhill. The horn going off, the Titans stood up from their arguing as the sound of a baby crying from the ground level at the crosswalk eliciting a shocked gasp from Beast Boy.

"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled out his order, before the Titans quickly moved to the scene. Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg quickly moved to stop the bus with their strength while Raven used her powers to pull the gearshift lever from Neutral to Park. Neptune, in Goddess Form, quickly pushed the carriage away while the other Titans stopped the bus. Seeing the danger had past, Phantom became intangible and entered the bus:

Only to find no one was in it. Not even a driver.

"Uh... okay this'll sound stupid; but don't runaway busses usually at least have drivers?" Phantom asked as he grouped with the other Titans near the bus.

"And don't baby carriages usually have babies?" Robin questioned as he picked up a furry green teddy bear from the baby carriage.

"_Are you pit-sniffers usually this stupid?_" The teddy bear asked in Gizmo's voice with it's eyes glowing ominously yellow, before it suddenly exploded! The force of the explosion was enough to send the Titans grouped at the carriage to an alley way, with Purple Heart comically landing in a trash can. As the other Titans were flabbergasted by what happened, the bus was suddenly lifted by a mammoth of man before it was slammed onto the Titans!

"Heh! That was too easy." Gizmo noted as his team regrouped. "What a bunch of kludgeheads! You guys want to get some pizza?" Pizza would have to wait for Gizmo's team as... ;

"This isn't over!" Robin declared while everyone quickly got up, Purple Heart amusingly taking off the banana peel on her head with an annoyed face. Then the bus was blasted into the sky, courtesy of Cyborg's Sonic Cannon and Starfire's Starbolts.

"We're just getting started!" Cyborg declared as he and Beast Boy climbed out of the hole that was formed when they were smashed into the concrete. Starfire flew out with her eyes and fists glowing green as Raven and Phantom went through the concrete with their powers.

"Who are these fools anyway?" Purple Heart growled. She did not took kindly at having a banana peel on her head.

"We are _the HIVE_." Gizmo declared.

"Your worst nightmare!" The Mammoth added.

"And this is Attack Pattern: Alpha!" Jinx stated before both teams attacked each other. Gizmo flew high into the air with his multi-purpose tech-bag which had deployed bat-like wings for flight. However, he was being chased by Starfire and Purple Heart while Homura tried to shoot him down. Luckily for him though; he had lasers!

And lasers fix everything in a fight! ... Most of the time.

Mammoth was busy handling both Cyborg and Beast Boy who had morphed into a green gorilla. All three were of equal strength, meaning Mammoth had a hard time trying to pin down one of the two Titans as the other kept getting in the way. Jinx wasn't much far off; the combined might of Robin, Phantom and Raven was enough to keep her from using her powers to gain an advantage. The only one she remotely had an advantage over was Robin and even then he was quick to react to her powers.

"What was that about an attack plan? Because I think you need go back to the drawing board!" Phantom said as he kept shooting Ecto Rays at Jinx.

'_This isn't working! There's too many of them to handle!_' Jinx thought with a frustrated growl. If only they had more numbers on their side... .

"It would seem these foolish Titans have no idea of the impending danger they put themselves in by allying themselves with a Decade." An unfamiliar voice rang out. Everyone stopped fighting as they noticed a man in a trench goat wearing glasses observing their fight. "Titans! I ask of you that you destroy one of your teammates, for if he regains his powers he will have the ability to destroy Worlds!" The apparently insane man declared.

"What? What are you talking about?!" Robin asked the man.

"The Titan called Decade! Destroy the source of his powers while you still have the chance!"

"Hey man, I don't know your beef with DCD, but there's no way we're going to destroy his toys!" Cyborg said.

"Very well. Then it would seem I must take matters into my own hands. As usual... ." The man noted before snapping his fingers. And then, suddenly; a curtain-like portal appeared before revealing two men in grasshopper-themed armor. One was green with red bug-eyes while the other was brown with clear white eyes. On the green one's leg was a gold device with the same device on the brown one's right arm. Their purpose was unknown. "This time, I'll give you permission to attack the heroes of this World." The man stated.

"Hm... . Heroes huh... ? I envy them... ." The green Hopper noted.

"We'll disgrace them, Aniki! We don't need the light!" The brown Hopper told the green Hopper.

"Defeat them, and then defeat the Decade that appeared in this World!" The man ordered.

"Hmph. Don't think we're doing this because you ordered us. We're still pissed when you drag us out of that fight with the other Decade." The green Hopper stated.

"Other Decade? You mean there's another Decade with Tsubasa's powers?!" Robin questioned. The mysterious man however, merely disappeared with the curtain-like portal while the Hoppers jumped onto the Titans. Now with extra members, the HIVE seemed to have better luck executing their Attack Pattern Alpha, as the Hoppers had distracted Beast Boy and Homura.

"What do you call an idiot with a rocket on his back?" Mammoth asked Cyborg as the two were in a grapple.

"Huh?" Was all Cyborg could say as the question came out of nowhere. But then Gizmo suddenly appeared on the cyborg's back while Starfire and Purple Heart were too busy dodging his lasers to get close to the midget.

"Doomed!" Gizmo said with an evil grin as he slapped on a device on Cyborg's back before taking off. He then pressed a button which caused the device to activate. The device was actually a rocket! And it's thrusters were activated, causing Cyborg to fly off to the unknown.

"Cyborg!" Starfire called out in worry after gasping. She then flew off to catch her friend. However, the rocket kept changing directions and zooming off before she could catch it, effectively taking out two Titans out of the fight.

"Come on Worm! Get up and fight!" The green Hopper yelled as he kicked Beast Boy to the ground. Getting angry, the changeling morphed into a T-Rex and roared at the green Hopper. "So you can even morph into a dinosaur huh? Interesting... ." The green Hopper commented before pulling the leg of the mechanical grasshopper on his belt buckle.

**RIDER JUMP**

Tachyon energy began transferring to the green Hopper's leg before the man in the armor used the energy to do a super-powered jump. He then pushed the leg of the mechanical grasshopper.

**RIDER KICK**

Tachyon energy then transferred itself to the green Hopper's left leg, the same leg with the odd yellow device. The green Hopper extended that leg for a flying kick, which landed right on top of Beast Boy's dinosaur skull. Then the device, which resembled a grasshopper's leg if you follow the theme, unloaded itself like a spring and the green Hopper suddenly sprung from Beast Boy and landed gracefully on the ground.

With a tachyon explosion, Beast Boy fell onto the ground. "Beast Boy!" Robin called in worry before running to the fallen changeling and then clashing with the green Hopper for revenge.

Meanwhile, Homura was having difficulties. _Big_ difficulties. "Give it up. Normal guns won't have an effect on a Rider." The brown Hopper berated the younger girl. Seeing he was right, she did the only she could do; she took out a trigger-device. Sensing something was wrong, the brown Hopper quickly looked at his back only to find bombs planted on it. "How did you... ?" He couldn't finish his sentence as Homura pressed the big red button; causing an explosion to engulf the Rider.

However; it didn't have much effect as he was relatively unharmed. "I don't know how you managed that; but I assure you it won't happen again." The brown Hopper growled but that paused when he saw his opponent carrying a _f*cking_ bazooka of all things. "Where did you... ?" Again, he couldn't finish his sentence because the girl in front of him pulled the trigger. And once again; another big explosion covered the Rider. And again; he was relatively unharmed. But then he noticed the C4 surrounding him in a small circle. "... Motherfu... !" Wow Homura was on a roll today wasn't she? "Enough of this you little brat! I didn't think I would have to use this, but you leave me no choice... ." The brown Hopper growled out before he reached for his belt.

**CLOCK UP**

And then suddenly, everything seemed to freeze while gaining a much brighter shade. Despite everything else being frozen, including the birds flying in the air, the brown Hopper walked to the frozen Homura like nothing even happened. He then delivered a punch to the girl's stomach before scanning the battlefield. His Aniki was frozen as well; blocking a strike from a staff that Robin was wielding. Gizmo was shooting lasers at the skillfully dodging Purple Heart; however since they were frozen as well it looked like some-sort of 3D art of a battle.

Jinx had shot her pink magical waves at Phantom and Raven, the hooded pale girl blocking the attack with her powers that formed a black barrier. Mammoth... was in mid-charge, intent on hitting the two Titans while they were distracted by his teammates. However, what he did not noticed was Beast Boy; who had recovered from the tachyon-powered kick and had morphed into a triceratops with the intent on blocking Mammoth.

The brown Hopper moved towards Mammoth before redirecting the huge teen to the morphed Beast Boy. He then took his place; behind Homura with the intent on kicking her down when the effects of 'Clock Up' finally wore off him. Which should be right about... ,

**CLOCK OVER**

... now.

The battle continued normally. The green Hopper had successfully blocked the strike from Robin, before delivering a power kick to the Boy Wonder's face. Purple Heart had dodged Gizmo's lasers and almost managed to chop the midget's head off however the boy genius managed to duck on time. Homura, feeling the blow of the brown Hopper's punch, gasped for air before being kicked down by the brown Hopper who was standing behind her. Jinx had to dodge Ectoblasts from Phantom while Raven took the opportunity to scan the battlefields for items she could throw at Jinx.

Mammoth, surprised when he suddenly changed direction, reacted on time and managed to catch Beast Boy by his horns. "Mammoth is going to make you extinct... !" The giant teen quipped before lifting the green triceratops into the air and slamming him back down onto the road.

"Ugh... is it just me... or are we getting most of our butts kicked?" Beast Boy asked as he held his head pain. He still haven't fully recovered from the green Hopper's Rider Kick.

"It's not just you." A not really needed voice said. Turning around, Beast Boy could only let out a 'Meep!' when he noticed that the brown Hopper was standing right behind him. He quickly backed away and got back on his face, noticing that Homura had been knocked out due to the beating the brown Hopper had given her while she was down.

"Regroup!" Robin's voice echoed out through the battlefield, causing the remaining Titans (Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Phantom, Purple Heart) to regroup on one side while their enemies regrouped on the other. "Listen up team, I have a plan." Robin said, giving hope to the other Titans. They had lost three members fighting against the HIVE and the Hoppers. Hopefully, Robin's plan doesn't require them to call in Tsubasa and Samus because there was a chance they would fall against them as well.

Speaking of which; what were those two doing at the moment anyway?

* * *

"GOD DAMN IT YOU F*CKING SCUMBAGS! JUST DIE ALREADY!"

"You know; you really need anger management classes."

"F*CK YOU, YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT! YOU CAN'T EVEN DO JACK SQUAT AGAINST THESE THINGS! SO JUST STAY IN THAT CORNER AND BE QUIET!"

"Yep. Definitely need the classes. I'll be on the phone arranging your future classes if you need me."

"I DON'T NEED F*CKING CLASSES! AGH! GET OFF MY FACE YOU F*CKERS!"

"We should probably do something about that potty mouth of yours too. ... Is one of them eating your panties... ?"

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL YOU PIECES OF SHIT?! GIVE THAT BACK!"

"Oh well, at least you still got your... oh wow they actually managed to steal _that_ too... ."

"MY BRA!"

* * *

"Hope you're stinking plan involves getting fried!" Gizmo declared to the Boy Wonder, before the HIVE combined their strengths (Gizmo: His technology/Jinx: Her Magic/Mammoth: His strength) to cause a miniature earthquake that was enough to cause a big hole onto the ground, which Robin and the unconscious Homura fell in.

"NO!" All the Titans yelled out as their leader and teammate fell into the abyss of darkness below.

"And the little bird's wings were cut off... ." The green Hopper started.

"And he fell into the ocean of darkness below... ." The brown Hopper finished.

"With his friends following... ." Both Riders finished before pulling on the legs of their grasshopper buckles.

**RIDER JUMP**

**RIDER KICK  
RIDER PUNCH**

* * *

"Well, you guys look like shit." Tsubasa commented as he watched only four (and all of them beaten) Titans returning to the Tower. "Mind telling me what the Hell happened that cause you guys to look like this and have four teammates missing?"

"... We... ." Danny, in Human Form, tried to explain but then the front door opened to reveal Cyborg and Starfire.

"Man, maybe you guys should call me Flyborg from now on!" Cyborg joked as he and Starfire walked into the lobby. "I was halfway to Gotham City before Star managed to get that rocket off my back!"

"Rocket?" Samus questioned.

"What? You didn't tell them?" Cyborg as the the other four Titans, before noticing their beaten state. "Whoa! What happened to you guys? Did they got a lucky shot?"

"Where is Robin and Homura?" Starfire asked, noticing that they were missing two Titans.

"That's the thing... they... beaten us... ." Danny admitted, looking down onto the floor in shame.

"Beaten you? Who managed beaten 8 Titans at once?!" Samus asked, her anger returning full force. And just when she finally calmed down to.

"Well, there was these two dudes and a dudette that came out of nowhere!" Beast Boy started.

"Yeah! We were kicking their asses all over the place!" Neptune put her two cents in.

"But then this strange man appeared out of nowhere." Raven stated.

"Strange man?" Tsubasa asked, his interest peaked.

"Hey yeah! He was rambling how being friends with you was a mistake and we should destroy your belt!" Cyborg said, remembering the man.

"Being friends with me... a mistake? And destroy my belt... ?" Tsubasa repeated in confusion before realizing what had happened. '_Narutaki... but why? Why is he here of all Worlds?!_'

"Tsubasa... ?" Raven asked, wondering if their friend knew something.

"After that what happened?" Tsubasa asked, eyes narrowed.

"He summoned this two weird dudes in grasshopper armor!" Beast Boy said.

"Grasshopper armor?" Tsubasa and Samus repeated at the same time.

"He means us." A familiar (to 7 Titans) yet also unfamiliar voice (to 1 Titans) rang out, before an explosion occurred at the front door. The explosion blasted a hole where the door should be, revealing the HIVE and Hopper Riders behind it. "Kamen Rider Kick Hopper." The green Hopper started.

"Kamen Rider Punch Hopper." The brown Hopper introduced himself.

"Saa (Now)... which one of you is Decade... ?" Kick Hopper questioned.

"Me... !" Tsubasa growled as he took out the DecaDriver before quickly transforming into Decade.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

The transformation was much quicker then the other Titans remembered, as the silhouettes had slammed themselves into Tsubasa with much more force and not only that, the black cards that slammed into the helmet had come out much quicker to boot. Most likely because they were being invaded in their own house! "You guys are in trouble now! Not only we've got our last two members out, you're also in our _house_!" Cyborg declared with a snarl.

"They would be if all of us are here." Decade muttered to Cyborg. "And if the security systems are finished... ." At that Cyborg sweat dropped. Decade was right; he should've spend more time on the security system.

"Nice place you got... ." Gizmo commented. "We'll take it!" He declared.

"Split up!" Cyborg ordered.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire! You take the Juggernaut and Sabertooth fusion!" Decade gave further orders. "Phantom, Raven! Take the pinkette! Samus, Purple Heart, take the midget!"

"What about you?!" Phantom asked in worry.

"I'm taking the Hopper Siblings on a Ride." Decade growled, before leading the Hoppers away.

"Hopper Siblings... . Has a certain ring to it." Kick Hopper mused before the battle began.

* * *

_**Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire vs Mammoth**_

It was pretty much one sided considering the fact it was 3-on-1 and all of them were powerhouses. If Mammoth was too distracted by one Titan, the other two would take the chance to hit him where it hurt. Today was just not a good day to be the big guy, now was it?

* * *

_**Phantom and Raven vs Jinx**_

The two supernatural powered heroes had led Jinx throughout the higher levels of the Towers. However, they were pretty sure they will piss Cyborg off once he sees the damages Jinx did to the Tower.

"You fight like a boy!" Jinx taunted as she forced Raven into hand-to-hand combat.

"And you can't take a hit like a girl!" Phantom retaliated as he shot a Ectobeam at Jinx, with Raven dodging at the last moment. The force of the beam was strong enough to knock Jinx back to a wall.

"... Can't take a hit like a girl huh... ?" Raven questioned as she send a look at Phantom.

"Uh... ." Not one of his finest comebacks Phantom had to admit as he shrugged at Raven. He would've been dead had Samus heard that comeback.

* * *

_**Purple Heart and Samus Aran vs Gizmo**_

"So ladies? Mind telling a man where you got those sweet tech?" Gizmo asked after hacking into a room filled with monitors as the girls tried finding the little hacker.

"A man? More like a man-child." Purple Heart insulted as she tipped over a few boxes.

"Besides, why would give our enemies access to powerful technology?" Samus mocked Gizmo as she blasted some more boxes, the contents revealed to be some of Robins stuff. "... ." Samus wordlessly grabbed a few ice bombs and stored them away for future use. '_Robin has unlimited amounts of the damn stuff anyway... ._' She mused to herself, before suddenly aiming her Arm Cannon when she heard something.

The two Action Girls looked at each other before Samus motioned Purple Heart to check it out. Nodding, the Goddess slowly floated to a few boxes, before knocking them over to reveal a shocked Gizmo! "Got you now man-child!" Purple Heart declared, reaching out to grab Gizmo only to find that it was a hologram! "What the... ?" Was all she could say before Gizmo suddenly dropped down from the ceiling and onto her back! "Get off me! Get him off me!" Purple Heart said as she tried grabbing the midget.

"I would if you stop moving!" Samus said, aiming her Arm Cannon at Gizmo but due to Purple Heart's panic it was hard to get a good shot at the midget. With an evil grin, Gizmo slapped a device onto Purple Heart's back before quickly running back hiding. The device then activated, releasing volts of electricity that caused Purple Heart to scream in pain. And then the Goddess collapse, and found out that she was paralyzed from the shock.

"Neptune! Are you alright?" Samus asked, only to get a shock from Purple Heart's body when she touched her. Seeing her friend struggle, Samus could only growl when she heard Gizmo's evil laughter echoing throughout the room.

* * *

_**Kamen Rider Decade vs Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper**_

"Come on, get up! The other Decade was much stronger then this!" Kick Hopper said to the downed Decade.

"Yeah well; I'm not the other Decade... ." Decade growled as he got up before blasting at the Hopper Siblings. The two easily dodged the energy bullets before closing in onto the magenta Rider, who switched his RideBooker to Sword Mode. "How about this... ?" Decade questioned as he took out a Card from his weapon before inserting it into the DecaDriver.

**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**

When the Hopper Siblings got close enough, Decade hacked and slashed across their chests with his empowered RideBooker, causing the two roll onto the floor. "Hmph. Not bad." Kick Hopper mused as he and his 'brother' got back up.

"But don't think it would be enough." Punch Hopper stated as the two reached for their belts.

**CLOCK UP**

Green and Brown blurs clashed into Decade, causing the magenta armored young man to crash into a wall.

**CLOCK OVER**

"What's wrong? Don't have anymore Cards to use?!" Kick Hopper mocked the downed Rider.

"Aniki, let's finish him." Punch Hopper asked his 'brother'.

"I'm not done yet!" Decade angrily stated as he inserted another Card into his belt buckle.

**KAMEN RIDE: RYUKI**

Three mirrored silhouettes of a man in armor surrounded Decade before crashing into him. His armor had changed from megenta with black and white into a bright red suit with black and white armor, the most prominent being the chest armor. Not only that, on his left arm was some sort of device in the shape of a dragon's head. On his left hand he was wielding a small broadsword, almost like in the shape of a tail. His helmet now had a much more clearer theme; on it was a dragon-symbol along with a dragon-like visor with big red eyes behind it.

Decade had now transformed into Kamen Rider Ryuki!

"You changed forms... ?" Kick Hopper questioned, now interested. D-Ryuki didn't answer, instead gripping tightly onto the Drag Saber before quickly swinging it at the Hopper Riders. D-Ryuki's strength seemed to improved compared to his base form, as the Hopper Siblings were breathing harder when they got up.

"Aniki!" Punch Hopper called out to his 'brother'.

"Right." Kick Hopper said with a nod as they prepared their signature attack.

**RIDER JUMP**

Despite the limited room, the Hopper Siblings had enough for their signature attack.

**RIDER KICK  
RIDER PUNCH**

Their respective attacks crashing into D-Ryuki, it took all the power of the red Kamen Rider to not cancel the transformation. '_I'm stronger than this... ! I have to be stronger than this... ! I can't lose! I must not lose!_' D-Ryuki thought as he painfully got back up and took out a Card which had his image in it along with a red dragon.

**FINAL FORM RIDE: R-R-RYUKI**

Shields appeared onto D-Ryuki's shoulder pads, before he did what should be a painful split as mysterious armor formed onto his body. Other parts began appearing out of nowhere as his sword levitated to one end of his body. When all the pieces appeared and combined, it revealed that D-Ryuki had transformed into the dragon on his last Card!

D-Ryuki had transformed into Ryuki Dragredder!

The red mechanical dragon roared before slamming and slashing (with it's tail which was the Drag Saber) against the Hopper Siblings. D-R-Dragredder roared once more before he bit onto Kick Hopper by the belt and crashed through walls.

"Aniki!" Punch Hopper cried out in worry before activating 'Clock Up' one more time.

**CLOCK UP**

Taking advantage as he moved near the speed of light, Punch Hopper quickly got his 'brother' out of D-R-Dragredder's mouth before activating his 'Clock Up'.

**CLOCK UP**

Gasping when he realized he's now moving near the speed of light, Kick Hopper nodded to his little 'brother' in thanks before the two prepared their signature attacks and activating them.

**RIDER JUMP**

**RIDER KICK**  
**RIDER PUNCH**

With the added effect of Clock Up; their attacks became much more powerful. Enough to make D-R-Dragredder revert back to his base Decade form. With 'Clock Up' deactivated, Decade groaned as the Hopper Siblings slowly walked to him. Seeing that he had to think fast, Decade was forced to use his strongest Card in his current arsenal.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE**

10 enlarge holograms of his Final Attack Ride Card appeared between Decade and the Hopper Siblings. Decade quickly changed his RideBooker into Gun Mode and blasted an energy bullet through the holograms for his Dimension Blast attack; with the energy bullet getting bigger and slowly turning into a beam with each Card it gone through. The Hopper Siblings were forced to dodge sideways less they wanted to get hit.

When the smoke cleared, both Riders noticed that Decade had mysteriously vanished... .

"Tch." The Hopper Siblings said at the same time with the same tone of annoyance.

* * *

"Please tell me that you guys managed to kick most of them out... ." Decade asked his teammates as he limped towards the group.

"That Mammoth guy ran on us when he found out he couldn't win!" Beast Boy complained.

"I believe the term is... a sore loser?" Starfire asked out loud.

"Doesn't matter if he's a sore loser or not. Right now we got more important things to deal with." Cyborg said as he helped Samus with Purple Heart.

"Once I get my hands on that man-child... ." Purple Heart growled out as she began making chocking motions, which was kinda funny considering the fact she's paralyzed and her hands constant twitching already looked like choking motions.

"What about the pinkette?" Decade asked as he looked at Phantom and Raven.

"She got away." Raven said with her monotone voice as Phantom rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What about you though?" Phantom asked.

"I'm in pain plus limping and I'm asking you guys if you managed to kick most of them out with a please to boot. I'm pretty sure that says 'I failed.'" Decade deadpanned at Phantom, who let out a sweatdrop in response.

"Ahem."

Hearing an unfamiliar voice in the group, they turned their heads to the source of the voice to find the HIVE and the Hopper Riders standing in the same room as them.

"... You know; I can't help but say that _everyone_ saw this scene coming." Decade noted.

"This isn't your lucky day is it?" Jinx quipped as she prepared to hex them.

"Any chance you would just let us throw _ourselves_ out of the Tower?" Decade asked with a shrug, causing his teammates to look at him in disbelief.

"Nope, where would the fun be in that?"

"Duly noted."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" All the remaining Titans yelled as they fell towards the bay. Quickly coming up for air, they all glared at Decade, who shrugged.

"What? It couldn't hurt to ask." Decade defended himself.

"Giving up without a fight?" Samus asked with a sneer.

"We were going to get our asses kicked anyway, as proven a few minutes ago. Do you seriously want more humiliation or do you want to be the smart person and walk away without his/her behind glowing red?"

"This is our home. We should defend it with all of our might!" Starfire berated her friend.

"I rather walk away and try to take it back when we have a plan that would help us win against them."

"HEY LOSERS!" They heard Gizmo yelled out to them. "HAVE A NICE AFTERLIFE!" He declared before Jinx send a hex wave which caused the bay's water to shift into a giant wave that washed up the Titans.

"... Oh... shit... ." You got 10 guesses to guess who said that.

* * *

**AN: I debated whether or not I should end it here, but since if I do that the next chapter would be nothing more then a mere fight scene, I decided that I would end the episode all the way.**

* * *

The Titans had survived the tidal wave and ended up washed up to the north of the bay, which was luckily abandoned as they last thing they wanted is someone finding out they had lost against a super villain team.

"So? Who else doesn't want to go surfing ever again?" Beast Boy joked in an effort to lift everyone's spirits up.

"Not now Beast Boy... ." Samus said with an annoyed tone. Beast Boy attempted to defend himself, but a hand and a head shook from Phantom told him otherwise. Samus sat down and opened up her suit, before working on damaged parts of it.

"Need some help with that?" Cyborg asked, looking up from where he was working on Purple Heart.

"I got it." Samus growled out.

"But... you are injured... ." Starfire pointed out, however;

"I said I got it!" Samus snapped at Starfire.

"Deep breath." Decade said as he put a hand on Samus's overly large shoulder pads.

"Don't tell me what to do! You were the one who wanted to surrender without a fight!" Samus snapped at Decade next.

"There are times where it's fine to surrender. There are also times where there's nothing left to do except going down; guns blazing. This isn't one of them." Decade reprimanded the frustrated young woman. Seeing as he was right, Samus merely shrugged his hand off and took a deep breath. The Titans looked down, as they pondered on what to do next.

"So what now... ?" Phantom asked Decade.

"... We go through our strengths and weaknesses, as well as theirs." Decade explained, referring to the HIVE as well as the Hoppers. "But... I don't know what to do when we figure them out... ." Decade said, referring to the Hoppers Clock Up, though some Titans didn't get it as they never saw it first hand.

"I wish Robin was here... ." Starfire said, hugging herself. "He would know what to do next."

"You're right. I do." A very familiar and wanted voice said. Snapping their heads to the direction of the voice, imagine the Titan's joy when they saw their Leader alive and well, along with their other missing teammate; Homura.

"Robin!" Starfire said in joy as they all ran up to him.

"Homura... ." Decade said, with the girl nodding in thanks since he seemed to remember that she existed.

"Alright! The Titans are back together!" Cyborg cheered.

"Alright team, listen up. As me and Homura walked back here, we discussed the strength and weaknesses of our team and the HIVE'S. So here's what we're going to do... ." Robin said before the Titans huddled together.

* * *

After the defeat of the Titans, the HIVE and their two allies got quite comfortable in their new house. To the point that the HIVE even started remodeling the Tower from a **T** to a **H**, the remodeling being faster thanks to the Hoppers' Clock Up System. Sou Yaguruma, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, found it ironic that he and his partner and 'brother', Shun Kageyama AKA Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, were allied with 'Bees' as he called the HIVE members when he and Kageyama used to be 'Wasps'.

"Man their food is out of date!" Mammoth complained as he checked the fridge and saw some blue mold. Wait... how was that thing still alive... ? I thought Samus already killed it... ? Despite his complaint and how in the world the blue mold managed to stay alive from a trigger happy Samus, Mammoth picked up an outdated hamburger and chomped on it, licking his lips when he found out he _liked_ it.

Ew... .

"If you think _that_ stuff is rotten, wait till you check out their music." Gizmo said as he went through a case filled with CDs. And then letting out comments like "Crud", "Snot" or "Mega-Crud" and the like when he found a CD he didn't like.

"Aren't you brats being a little too carefree?" Kageyama questioned as he relaxed on the Titans couch. "Some of the Titans might still be alive for all you know."

"Please! I put all of my power into those hexes. There's no way they could still be alive!" Jinx said as she walked into the common room with Yaguruma.

"The one thing you should know about those who bear the title of Kamen Riders; is that we're very hard to kill... ." Yaguruma stated.

"Aniki! Did you find anything interesting?" Kageyama asked his 'brother'.

"Hmph. I found out some of the Titans deserve to be our comrades... as well as some of the heroes and villains of this World... ." Yaguruma said.

"You never really did explained the whole 'Worlds' thing. Like, are you actually from another planet or... ?" Jinx asked, but before she could finish, metal tentacles suddenly appeared from the vents above them and took Gizmo into the vents! In their surprise, Jinx let her guard down to the point that a dark portal was able to form beneath her and took her somewhere. And then a Tower system activated that caused Mammoth and the Hoppers to get blown into a hidden elevator that led to the roof.

* * *

On the roof, Gizmo was shot out of the vents while the elevator carrying Mammoth and the Hoppers opened up and spat them out, literally. The dark portal that carried Jinx opened up on the roof and spat her out too. Regaining their bearings, the HIVE and the Hopper Siblings noted that the Titans, all 10 of them, now stood in front of them, intent on taking revenge for their losses before and taking their home back.

"Sorry to rain in on your victory celebration, but it's like I said before; This isn't over yet." Robin declared.

"It's just getting started!" Cyborg said with passion. Angry passion.

"Hmph. So you've returned, just like I thought... ." Kageyama noted, as he looked at the armored Decade.

"It doesn't matter. We'll give you a taste... of our Hell... ." Yagaruma said as the Hopper Zecters landed into the hands of their respective masters. "And then... you'll disappear... ."

"Henshin"

**HENSHIN**

Green and brown hexagons covered Yaguruma and Kageyama respectively, as their Zecters released energy waves before they were fully covered in their respective armors.

**CHANGE KICK HOPPER**  
**CHANGE PUNCH HOPPER**

The Hopper Zecters declared which type of Hopper the 'siblings' were before the eye pieces of their helmets flashed to signal that the transformation was complete. "Attack Pattern: Alpha!" Jinx ordered before they scattered to a side as Jinx shot out a large hex bolt to the panels the Titans were standing on. The ground Titans (AKA the ones that couldn't _fly_) quickly scrambled before chasing after their respective targets.

The HIVE faced off against Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven while the Hoppers were against Decade, Samus, Phantom, Purple Heart and Homura.

"So... you'll be the first to test our Hell... ." Kick Hopper noted as they all prepared themselves, especially the Titans.

"Not this time Hell Siblings." Decade calmly retorted before he took out a Card.

**KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO**

Blue energy hexagons similar to the Hoppers were released from the DecaDriver, along with blue energy waves. The hexagons formed a black suit with red armor that resembled Kuuga's and Ryuki's, except it looked a lot more high-tech then their armors. Not only that, the helmet were different as well. The previous armors had red eyes yet this one had a blue visor instead. A horn, reminiscent of a rhinoceros beetle, that was connected to the chin of the helmet was lifted and 'seperated' the visor into eyes.

There, now stood the armor of one of the greatest heroes in existence and a thorn to the Hoppers; Kamen Rider Kabuto!

"I may be a fake but... ." D-Kabuto started. "I too... will walk the Path of Heaven... ." Unnoticed by anyone, the RideBooker was briefly glowing; due to the sheer amount of Rider Cards in it glowing.

"So... you have a copy of his armor... ." Kick Hopper noted, restraining his rage as the man in the armor standing in front of him was _not_ the most rightfully arrogant man he had ever met.

"Aniki... ." Punch Hopper growled out, as he too was barely restraining his rage.

"Calm yourself, Kageyama. He's not Tendou." Kick Hopper berated his partner. "But... can you handle the power of Clock Up?"

**CLOCK UP**

The Hopper Riders quickly charged at the slowed down D-Kabuto, however... ,

**ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP**

...they were very surprised when he too was moving near the speed of light; catching their foot and fist (depending on the Hopper).

"Nani (What?) How did you... ?!" Punch Hopper asked.

"Just a one time thing... until I truly unlock them... ." D-Kabuto said, referring to his Cards.

**CLOCK OVER**

Since they could now see that their friend and his similar armored enemies had slowed down to normal speeds, the remaining (Extra) Titans quickly went for the offensive. Neptune helped D-Kabuto face off against Kick Hopper while Samus, Phantom and Homura took on Punch Hopper.

**KAMEN RIDE: HIBIKI**

**ATTACK RIDE: ONGEKIBOU REKKA**

Inserting a new Card, D-Kabuto once again changed armors as a burst of purple flames covered him. Now Decade's armor had changed into a purple suit and armor with red trimmings. His helmet, unlike the rest, was modeled off a demon-like creature and had a black visor with a demon face ornament on the forehead. This armor belonged to Kamen Rider Hibiki. Dusting his hands, D-Hibiki suddenly took out a pair of japanese drumsticks before the tops were ignited. He then shot the fireballs at Kick Hopper, some of them hitting Punch Hopper who was behind their fight.

**KAMEN RIDE: BLADE**

**ATTACK RIDE: MACH**

Once again; D-Hibiki took out a Card before inserting it into his belt. This time the DecaDriver released a large blue energy field in the shape of card with a beetle in the center. And in the center of the beetle was a spade, not the tool but the symbol of the cards. Running through the energy field, D-Hibiki's armor had changed into a blue suit with silver armor. Like the energy field; the chest armor had a spade engraved on it. His helmet resembled Kuuga's, except it was blue and it's beetle horn was silver.

There now stood, with large red bug-like eyes; was Kamen Rider Blade!

A smaller energy field resembling the one used for his transformation, except now it was a square and with a picture of a jaguar with thrusters sprouting from the back of it's legs, placed itself into D-Blade's chest, before he suddenly moved at supersonic speeds and slashed at Kick Hopper.

"Aniki!" Punch Hopper called out as the he ran to his partner's side. The other Titans regrouped as well.

"Come on guys, let's end this." Decade, who had transformed back into his base form, said as he took out one last Card.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE**

"**All** **Titan Blast... .**" Decade started as he transformed his RideBooker into Gun Mode while the others charged up their weapons/powers. "**Version 5... .**" He finished before he pulled the trigger, just as Samus released the biggest blast her Arm Cannon had ever released while Phantom released most of his power into one big Ecto Ray. Purple Heart's sword glowed a bright purple before she released a wave of purple energy with a swing of his sword, while Homura's guns released multiple energy bullets, courtesy of her channeling her magic into them.

The combined attack of the (Extra) Titans was enough to cause the Hopper siblings to fly into a dimension portal that had suddenly opened up. Letting out a sigh of relief, the (Extra) Titans quickly regrouped with the other Titans, who had just defeated the HIVE.

"Cram it!" Gizmo cursed. "I'm calling Slade... ." He muttered as he took out a communication device and pressed a button to call this 'Slade' person. However... .

"Who is Slade?" Robin questioned as he picked up Gizmo by the collar.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know, barf-brain?" Gizmo said, his smirk showing that the Titans won't be getting any information about his employer.

* * *

A while later, in a shady darkened lair; a mysterious armored man that goes by the simple name of Slade sat on his throne and looked down at an aged woman wearing uniform with a symbol that had a symbolic **H**, and underneath it was words that spelled 'HIVE'. This woman was a HIVE Academy Mistress, who at the moment had come to apologize for her _student's_ failure after they were taken in by the authorities.

"I assure you; such failures are _not _tolerated within the HIVE. Once the agents have been retrieved from the authorities, they will be disciplined. _Strictly _disciplined." The woman said with narrowed eyes as she brought her fist down onto her palm.

"Actually, your agents served my plans quite _well_." Slade noted before admitting that; "I never expected them to succeed. They were merely _messengers_. And the message... has been delivered." He stated as the monitor behind them turned on and revealed Robin asking; "_Who is Slade?_" repeatedly, the footage captured by Gizmo when he was picked up by Robin. Surrounding that images were the Titan's fight against the HIVE and the Hopper Riders in the city, as well as when the team fought each other when they first met months ago.

* * *

The next morning after the HIVE's... _additions _to the Tower had been taken down, the massive spires and tiles of metal scheduled to be taken off the island within next week-

"NOOOOO! This is the worst thing that could ever happen!" Beast Boy cried out in despair. "My tunes! They've been... _alphabetized_." He said as if the word itself was sacrilege. "How am I ever going to _find _anything?" He cried as he began tossing the CDs over his shoulder, whereas Cy continued to search high and low for what he'd been searching for the previous morning.

"Uh... by singing the alphabet?" Tsubasa offered as he, Samus and Homura sat on the sofa. To mock the changeling even further; he even began to sing the alphabet.

"They went into my room." Raven said icily as she came into the common room. "No one should _ever _go into my room."

"What do you got to complain about? That stupid pink haired lady wore my clothes!" Neptune whined as she too came into the common room.

"They have disposed of all our blue furry food!" Starfire said with a gasp as she checked the fridge.

"That thing _hisses_ at us and you're actually _upset _that it's gone?" Samus deadpanned at the Tamaranean.

"You're just mad because it ate your underwear." Homura said as she looked up from her book.

"How did you... ? YOU!" Samus snarled at Tsubasa as she realized he had told Homura what had happened in the Tower. Tsubasa merely let out a shrug and a snicker, unknowingly earning himself a world full of pain and embarrassment.

"You gotta be _kidding _me!" Cy cried as he lifted up the couch, surprising three of his fellow Titans. "The whole place gets cleaned and I still can't find the-" He complained before Robin whistled to get his attention, pointing past the couch to the coffee table where the remote lay waiting in plain sight. Cyborg blinked once. Twice. And then; "Ha!" He laughed as he dropped onto the couch and sat down with Robin flipping through the channels as the others joined in. "I guess we really oughta be training for battles, tracking down clues, and trying to find out who this _Slade_ guyis, huh?" Cy asked, listing off what the Titans would most likely be doing for the next few months.

"We will. But right now, I'm just happy to be part of the team." Robin returned with a smile, with the others agreeing fully.

* * *

**Holy shit this was so damn long... . It was because I couldn't find the right time to end the chapter, so I decided to go all the way for you.**

**So I finally introduced the main thorn on the Titans side (even if in the end he had practically disappeared completely at the end); Slade/Deathstroke! And it looks like he's interested in making all of the Titans into his apprentice instead of just Robin. Or does he... ? Maybe he plans on doing something else with the Titans... .**

**Please review. I accidentally pressed the '4' button when I was copy and pasting this to make a backup and I'm not sure if there's still a mistake that returned when I pressed the 'Undo' button.**


	3. Sisters Part I

**A Guest who is _apparently_ the author named _fuji92_ asked me if I ever thought up any Kamen Rider Kabuto ideas.**** The answer is: Yes.**** I thought up some Kabuto Fics. Kabuto/Haruhi Suzumiya and Kabuto/Accel World are the ones that I've thought through. I'm currently thinking through a Kabuto/To Love-Ru one as well along with a Kabuto/Spectacular Spider-Man. Also, I posted a Kabuto/WITCH fic once but it's taken down for revision.**

**Anyway enough about that! This chapter introduces Starfire's evil sister; Blackfire. What changed? What hasn't changed? Okay the last question was dumb considering the fact I most likely have to follow the plot but... .**

**Tsubasa will be unlocking his first Card! Yay! But; can you guess which will it be?**

**Oh, and sorry for not updating for a while. It's because I had a test going on so it was hard to find the time to work on my stories.**

**Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Kamen Rider, Teen Titans, Metroid and all the other franchise belongs to their respective owners. Any quotes/songs/items/references/etc from other series also belong to their respective owners. Only own my OC, Tsubasa Nakamura who's personality is based off mine.**

* * *

A few weeks had past since the HIVE incident. When Robin along with some of the more serious members of the team discussed about Tsubasa's behavior during the incident with the Hopper Riders. Said behavior was; he knew something, but doesn't want to admit it. Not only that, he seemed to know about the Hopper's past while they know nothing about him except for the fact he is _a_ Decade they must destroy. A small distrust was formed between the more serious Titans and him, but for the sake of those who didn't noticed (the less serious members), they pretended that they noticed nothing.

Tsubasa seemed to know that they have a small distrust of him now, but pretended that nothing happened as well. Though _why_ they didn't know.

But somethings things were getting a little too tense between him and some of the others (mainly Samus. Why the hell he would, as Neptune and Starfire put it; 'Bully a Dragon' no one ever knows) so Robin proposed that they should all hang out at the carnival taking place at the docks tonight.

And so here they were, having fun like teenagers their age. Robin and Starfire were on the Ferris Wheel while Danny, Cyborg and Raven were hanging out in their own little group. Homura, Tsubasa and Samus were the only ones left so they had to form a group together, which was stupid considering the fact that reason Robin proposed the 'Going to the Carnival' idea was to stop Samus from trying to kill Tsubasa.

Where are Neptune and Beast Boy you ask? They were the ones who had to be bait for fanboys and fangirls.

"Come Beast Boy, let's-a-go!" Neptune cheered, despite the fact that she and Beast Boy were currently running away from a pack of rabid fans.

"This is so not what I had in mind dudes!" Beast Boy admitted before shrieking as one of the fans almost caught him.

"We are jerks for not helping them... ." Tsubasa noted with a grin as he, Samus and Homura watched the chase. "Evil, sadistic little jerks... ." Samus and Homura nodded entirely in agreement.

With Cyborg and Danny, they were currently playing a ring toss carnival, with Raven wishing she had gone with Tsubasa's group instead. At least then she would have some piece and quiet.

"Told you we'd win you a prize!" Cyborg said with a grin, handing the goth-like girl a giant plushie in the shape of a... _chicken_.

... ***SNORT***.

"A giant _chicken_. I must be the _luckiest_ girl in the world." Raven said sarcastically as she just stared at the sheepish looking Cyborg.

"Alright I'm just messing with ya. Danny?" Cyborg asked to his fellow Titan. With a grin, the young Halfa pulled out a black bunny rabbit plushie that looked like it was stitched back together many times.

"Thought you appreciate this _one_ more." Danny said with a grin as he handle Raven a black rabbit plushie. "Now excuse us while we go mess with some of the others with our chicken!" Danny said before he and Cyborg dashed away to mess with the other Titans, unaware that Raven hugged the plushie a bit as she smiled on how she had managed to have such good friends. They _almost_ made her forget why she was on Earth in the first place. Almost... .

"Get that stupid chicken away from me!" Samus roared in full suit as she blasted at Cyborg and Danny, in Ghost Form, who were giggling like the mad men they were.

"We should stop them from destroying the docks... ." Homura noted.

"But that would ruin our fun." Tsubasa whined. But the fun would've been stopped one way or the other even_ if_ Robin didn't suddenly jumped down from the Ferris Wheel.

"Titans, Trouble!" Robin warned as he stood up.

"Where's Starfire?" Cyborg asked he and the others stopped playing around.

"That's the trouble." Robin said before he led most of his team further into the docks until they were technically out of the carnival. "Beast Boy, Neptune, Raven! Starfire's in trouble! Get over here now!" Robin called the remaining Titans with his T-Communicator. Hearing the call, the remaining Titans ditched what they were doing before quickly flying to the other Titans.

"No more chasing now please!" They heard Starfire saying to the _thing_ that was chasing her. As she flew past them, they gotten a good look at it; it was mechanical purple squid with black trimmings. That was pretty much it.

"Who's her new best friend?" Beast Boy quipped as they all wondered how they should stop the squid.

"Don't know." Decade stated, as he took out a Card. "But I bet we _all_ just can't _wait_ to meet him." He finished before inserting his Card and closing his buckle.

**KAMEN RIDE: AGITO**

A bright yellow light covered Decade, before transforming him into a Kamen Rider that resembled Kuuga. However, instead of red; his color scheme was yellow with his shoulder pads being black with white horns sprouting from it unlike Kuuga's red basic should pads. His chest armor was yellow with a bit of white near the bottom, as well as having a black jewel in the dead center of it. His helmet was also different, though it was small as the horns was in a slightly different design and had a small gold 'mustache'.

His red eyes flashed, signaling that Decade had finished transforming into Kamen Rider Agito, Ground Form! Quickly, he took out another Card and scanned it as well.

**FINAL FORM RIDE: A-A-AGITO**

D-Agito began growing parts on his back, arms and legs before he shifted into a hoverboard-like machine, which Robin quickly boarded onto before the two took off after Starfire along with most of the fliers of the Titans. As he balanced himself on the D-Agito Tornador, Robin took out a few Disc Grenades and threw them at the squid while Phantom shot some Ecto Blasts. Raven stole a few stands from vendors with her powers before smashing them into the squid to no effect.

"My turn." Purple Heart declared before she quickly got close to the squid and hacked at it. And it would seem her mechanical sword was made from a stronger material then the squid as she was actually doing some damage to it. Seeing that it taking damage from an unidentified '_species_', the squid quickly ran away from Purple Heart as Starfire and Phantom shot Starbolts and Ecto Blasts respectively.

When the group flew above the others in their fight, Cyborg and Samus blasted at the squid, though it would seem Samus's beams were more effective then Cyborg's. Beast Boy, the only flyer of the group who didn't follow the others, helped Homura up so that she could fire bombs at the squid, though they kept missing since the squid was so nimble despite being so mechanical.

"Don't know what you did Star, but it couldn't hurt to apologize!" Cyborg said as he and Samus kept shooting at the squid.

"I am... sorry?" Starfire took the time to stop shooting Starbolts at her attacker and awkwardly apologized to it. However, the squid saw an opening and flew past Starfire as it knew it was clearly out matched by the sheer number of Titans attacking it. Luckily though; the D-Agito Tornador was fast enough to catch up to it, with Robin jumping on to it.

"Don't see an off switch! Guess I'll have to make one!" Robin noted before slamming a fist into the squid and pulling out a few alien-like wires. Sensing the thing was going to explode, Robin jumped back on the D-Agito Tornador and the two flew back to the docks just as the squid exploded with a _big_ explosion. Luckily though the two came back unharmed.

"Whatever that thing was... it can't hurt you now." Robin panted as he tried to reassure a worried Starfire.

"But... why did it wished to hurt me at all?" Starfire wondered in a worried tone. As far as everyone knew (except for a _certain_ Decade), only the Gordanians could have possibly sent the squid to attack Starfire. However, they knew their advances wouldn't be taken lightly and so would leave her, along with everyone on Earth, alone. So who else could possibly sent an alien drone after her?

* * *

Despite the attack on Starfire, everybody came back to the Tower in a relatively good mood.

"Come friends! I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the Poem of Gratitude; all 6000 verses!" And that good mood was instantly replaced by fear and panic as they all quickly formed different plans to make one unlucky Titan become the poor soul that had to listen to Starfire's poem.

Luckily for all of them; the plans won't have to be executed as... , "I see you haven't changed a bit." ... a beautiful young woman that heavily resembled Starfire was leaning on their couch, as if she'd been expecting them. While she did resembled Starfire, her hair was black and her eyes resembled that of a Human's with purple eyes and a white sclera, unlike Starfire's red hair and green scelra plus darker green eyes. Her clothes though, resembled the clothes Starfire wore when she first came to Earth.

Starfire quickly gasped when she realized who the person standing in front of her was. "Sister!" She said with a squeal of joy before the two sisters hugged each other.

"Brought you a present." Star's sister admitted after the two let go. She then took out a big green jewel with a metal loop attached to a black cord, making it resemble a make-shift necklace.

Starfire gasped when she realized what it was. "A Centauri Moon Diamond? Where did you get-"

"On the Centauri Moons of course." Star's sister answered before her sister could finish her question. "Oh look; it matches with your eyes." Starfire's sister complimented after putting on the necklace on Starfire's neck. The Tamaranean only smiled at the compliment before pulling her over to her friends.

"You _must_ meet my friends!" Was what Starfire said. "Everyone, I wish to introduce my big sister... !"

"Blackfire." Starfire's sister interrupted. "And since Star told me all about the Titans in her transmissions; let me guess... ." Blackfire stated as she put up a hand on her chin as she guessed which Titan was who.

"Cyborg." She addressed to the tallest and largest one of the group.

"Please to meet you little lady." Cyborg said as the two shook hands, with some of the Titans visibly blinking when they saw his hand had been dented by the young woman's grip. "Little lady; big handshake." Cyborg noted as he lifted his hand. "Well alright!" He seemed to be pleased at meeting Blackfire despite the fact he's going to have to replace his hand in a few minutes because of said meeting.

"The Big Bad Samus?" Blackfire guessed as she stood in front of Samus, both girls had their arms crossed. "From what Starfire told me I expected something like a Crocomire in Human skin."

"Is that so... ?" Samus asked, as she send a look at Starfire which caused the innocent Tamaranean girl to let out a "Meep!" of fear. No doubt she was going to get a talking from Samus after this... .

"Hm... . Neptune?" Blackfire addressed the smaller purple haired girl.

"Yup, that's me!" The Goddess in Human form chirped happily.

"Aw... you're like a smaller, purple haired Starfire... ." Blackfire noted, rubbing the girl's hair which gained her a "Nya~" from the girl.

"Danny?" All Blackfire gotten in respond was a blush and a dumb nod. "Aw, how cute. You just developed a crush on me. But maybe when you're in the big leagues little guy." Blackfire teased as she pinched Danny's cheek. She then moved to Raven.

"Raven." Blackfire guessed who was the Goth girl in front of her. "I like that gemstone on your Anja chakra." she said, commenting the red gem on the girl's forehead.

"You... know about chakras?" Though Raven's voice didn't give anything away, some of the others knew she was very surprised that _Starfire's sister_ of all people knew about chakras.

"I got _way _into meditation on Altara Prime." Blackfire answered. She then moved to... ;

"Beast Boy, what's up?"

"Nothin' but the ceiling baby!" The greenette took the chance to quip, getting him inward groans at the joke.

To most of the Titan's surprise however; Blackfire _giggled_ at the joke. She _actually_ found it _funny_. "Good one!"

"See. _She _thinks I'm funny," Beast Boy said to the person over his shoulder, who was Raven.

"Statistically speaking; _someone _has to." Was Raven's comeback as Blackfire moved to Homura.

"Homura I presume?" Blackfire asked, getting a quiet nod in return. "Starfire told me you're a very _interesting_ long range fighter. Mind telling a gal your secret?" Homura seemed to be uncomfortable with Starfire as she stood closer to Tsubasa. "And Mister Pink himself... ." Blackfire teased with a seductive grin as she stared at Tsubasa

"It's a magenta." Tsubasa shrugged. "So tell me how do you want me to react to you?" Well that's a surprising thing to say to someone you just met, was most of the Titan's thoughts.

"You tell me; how do you feel right now?" Blackfire asked as she sexily put her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm not feeling like Mister 'I-am-turning-into-green-goop' over there." Tsubasa said as he jerked a thumb at Danny, who quickly looked at himself to make sure he wasn't turning into green goop. Seeing that Tsubasa was lying, Danny shot the currently armorless Kamen Rider a glare. Said Kamen Rider merely grinned like the little troll he is in response.

* * *

"Sister? Sister? Sister, I seek your companionship!" Starfire called out for Blackfire as she searched through the Tower. Having not found her sister in the Tower's guest room where she'd been sleeping, Starfire decided to search the common room, where she saw Beast Boy, Neptune, Danny and Cyborg using the their TV to play a racing-type video game where one where you could customize the race cars. This was evident as Cyborg's was blue and white, Beast Boy's green and purple, Neptune's black and purple and Danny's being black and white.

"You wanna pass me, but you can't pass me!" Cyborg taunted Beast Boy, as the two were in first and second place respectively with Neptune and Danny were busy trying to pass each other along with catching up. "You can't pa- you passed me!" Cyborg, being too cocky, did not noticed Beast Boy catching up until a beeping noise noted that they had switched places.

"Tighten the turn, jets, and NITRO!" The greennette cheered before letting out what supposedly was a giggle.

"Uh-oh! Looks like you're falling behind Nep!" Danny said as he finally got third place for more then 10 seconds.

"Not for long!" Neptune growled, like literally _growled_, as she tried to catch up with Danny's race car.

"Excuse me, but have any of you seen Blackfire?" Starfire asked as she approached the four.

"Blazin' B? She was here just a second ago." Beast Boy noted, half-focused on the game to answer Starfire.

"Aw _yeah_! Back in the lead!" Cyborg cheered with a grin as he knocked Beast Boy's race car off the track, causing the changeling to be in last while Danny's and Neptune's race cars went pass his that was in the middle of reappearing at a checkpoint.

"No fair!" Beast Boy cried as he struggled to get back in the lead.

"What fun. May _I _join your game?" Starfire asked with a hopeful tone. Ever since Blackfire came for her visit, most of the other Titans had been preoccupied with her. This had the unintentional effect of making Starfire feel very lonely. Luckily, _only most_ of the Titans were preoccupied with their interest in Blackfire. Tsubasa and Homura had stood by with the Tamaranean while the others were busy with her sister.

"Winner plays Blackfire." Cyborg said, not bothering himself to face Starfire as he continued playing with others. And just like that; the unintentional effect returned. Hopefully not with a vengeance.

"Yeah, she _rules _at this game," Beast Boy noted with hearts coming out of his head along with a blush adorning his cheeks, not noticing that Danny shot him a jealous glare.

"I see." Starfire said, with the others not noticing her sad and rejected tone, before walking out of the common room.

* * *

Starfire knocked on Raven's door. Raven was also one of the Titans that was interested in Blackfire. As Starfire could not find her sister in any of the empty rooms of the Tower (AKA the ones that did not have any Titans in it at the time), this led her to check the ones that had Titans in it:

_Common Room - Check_

_Raven's Room_

_Samus's Room_

_Garage_

_Training Room_

"What?" Raven answered, sliding the door open just enough for her eye to peek through.

"Is... my sister in there?" Starfire asked more awkwardly then she wanted.

"No." Raven answered simply in her monotone voice before moving to close her door. However, Starfire raised another question before she had gotten the chance.

"Then perhaps _you_ would like to do the '_hanging out_' with me?" Starfire asked hopefully. "We could even visit your favorite depressing cafe!" Starfire seemed to be very desperate to have _all_ of her friends adore _her_ instead of Blackfire if she suggested to visit a _depressing_ cafe, especially Raven's favorite one.

"Already been." Raven stated, practically crushing Starfire's spirit and she seemed to didn't even _sense_ it. "It was open mic and Blackfire wanted to share." Raven explained. "Your sister's poetry is _surprisingly dark_." Raven noted before she closed the door.

With a sigh, Starfire made way for Samus's room. When she arrived and was about to knock, she asked herself:

Does she really want to talk to Samus? The bounty hunter hasn't confronted her about the Crocomire comment yet... .

With a shudder, Starfire steeled herself and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a suitless Samus, wearing different clothes from before. **(AN: What she wears will depend on you now. You all have different tastes and I'm sure it'll be hard for you to imagine the clothes I thought up for her as we have different minds. Her clothes from the previous chapter will be her training clothes from now on. Well, except for the high heels... . They were supposed to be boots... . Ugh... I will fix that later along with other mistakes from previous chapters)**

"What is it Starfire?" Samus asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Um... hello... Samus... ." Starfire started out weakly. "You wouldn't know where my sister is would you... ?"

"Nope." Samus bluntly answered. "... . By the way... ," Starfire let out a "Meep!" when she realize where the conversation was going. "... I still haven't talked to you about the Crocomire comment have I?" Samus quickly tackled the young Tamaranean before she could escape, and gave her the one of the most dreadful things she had found on Earth.

The Samus Noogie Special.

It wouldn't been _that_ bad, if it weren't the fact Samus _always_ summons her Arm Cannon to perform the noogie and Starfire (along with a lot of others) was afraid Samus might _accidentally_ pull the trigger. Do you know how _frightening_ it is to get a noogie with a _GUN_ pointed at the top of your head?! Do you?!

Eventually, Samus let Starfire go. As the Tamaranean rubbed her head to soothe the pain, she noticed someone in Samus's room. "Homura?" Starfire asked, and had gotten a salute from the gunslinging girl in response. "What is she doing in your room?" Starfire asked, surprised.

Samus shrugged. "Well, Tsubasa complained for Homura that her guns has zero effect on most supervillains. So he wanted me to create more powerful guns and bombs for the girl. And I figured why not? It gives me something to do other then... ." Samus didn't finish her comment, as her eye began twitching in an annoyed manner. Repeatedly. She then quickly shook her head. "Forget my last sentence." She ordered.

"But... ." Despite she had no intention of bringing the topic back up, Samus quickly silenced her.

"It's better left forgotten Starfire... ." Samus said before creepily going back into her room.

Whatever the topic was, Starfire decided to agree with Samus. Since when she was walking down the hall she suddenly heard Samus's angry outburst that was directed at Homura. No doubt the Magical Girl said a comment about the unknown topic... .

* * *

When Starfire went into the garage of the Tower, she didn't expect to see Tsubasa working on a Honda DN-01. Currently, the young man had finish whatever adjustments he had made to the bike before he took out his DecaDriver and quickly transformed into Decade.

"Henshin."

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

Unlike the usual transformation, this time the grey silhouettes looked like they were riding a motorcycle with a similar shape to a Honda DN-01. When they slammed into Tsubasa, not only a grey version of Decade stood on the motorcycle; but the motorcycle itself had changed into a heavily customized Honda DN-01 that resembled Decade in his 'Blank' state. But then the DecaDriver not only released the black cards to slammed into Decade's helmet, also larger black cards that slammed onto the front of the motorcycle.

Both the armor and the motorcycle gained a magenta coloring to replace the grey parts, a bright flash to show that the transformation was complete.

"Friend Wing?" Starfire asked, as Tsubasa's name can also mean 'Wings'. She found it much easier to say then 'Tsubasa'. "Can you tell me what are you doing?" She was genuinely curious on what kind of experiment Tsubasa was committing. Why bother with a new motorcycle anyway? Doesn't Robin have a spare R-Cycle?

"Oh nothing special, Star. You know the full title of my alter ego is 'Kamen Rider Decade'?" Decade answered her question in the form of another question, which he got a nod for. "Well, this is where the 'Kamen Rider' part comes from; I have a '_mask_'... ," He made air quotes at that. "... and I'm _riding_ a motorcycle." He put an emphasis on 'riding' as Starfire wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to Earth matters.

"Oh now I understand." Decade, who had dismissed his transformation, hoped so.

"So, what's bring you here?" Tsubasa asked, as Starfire was one of the _last_ Titans one would expect to find in the garage.

"I was just wondering if you have seen my sister."

"Hm... . Last I saw her she was with Robin, heading to his special training room." Tsubasa felt _really_ bad when he saw Starfire paling when she processed what 'Wing' just told her. The only ones who used Robin's special training room was Robin himself, Tsubasa and Samus as they were the only ones out of all the other Titans that trained in martial arts. Well, Tsubasa wasn't an actual martial artist but he adapted fast enough to give the other two _masters_ trouble.

"Thank you for telling me that friend Wing. I shall... see you later!" Starfire thanked Tsubasa with a strained smile and voice before quickly flying to Robin's special training room, hoping that nothing was going on between the Boy Wonder and her sister at the moment.

As she left, Tsubasa merely watched her fly away with sad eyes. He looked up in the ceiling and wondered if he was prepared for the future challenges that will come.

* * *

**Originally I had to debate on whether or not this chapter would introduce Tsubasa unlocking a Card since I'm not in the writing mood. As you can see, I decided to hold it for the next chapter since my brain is in a Gokaiger mood... . Yeah... prepare for a Gokaiger fic folks... . Plus a Wizard/Fairy Tail... . Plus a Wizard/Bleach... . And other projects... . F*ck me... . No wait, f*ck my brain instead! Maybe it'll feel motivated then.**

**Sorry for taking for so long guys. Had a test that lasted the whole month, plus wasn't in the writing mood, plus working on other stories... . Ugh... . Personally I blame the second one the most because if that wasn't a problem then you would have a lot more chapters to read... .**

**Anyway, review!**


End file.
